Dyskusja użytkownika:Mboro
Game widow to koleżanka, nie kolega. Rzeczywiście, powinna zaznaczyć, że są Twojego autorstwa. Najlepiej sam do niej napisz w tej sprawie. Znając ją, po prostu się zapomniała i zaraz to naprawi. Zresztą może zamiast na polską wrzucaj nowe herby na angielską? Na witcher.wikia włączona jest funkcja Shared Uploads, dzięki której z grafik wrzuconych na angielską Witcher Wiki mogą korzystać wszystkie pozostałe wersje językowe, podobnie jak projekty Wikimedia z Wikimedia Commons. Swoją drogą, świetna robota z tymi herbami! Wersja Adama Kromera ma zbyt słabą rozdzielczość, a inne dostępne w sieci wersje zbyt odbiegały od podanych przez Sapkowskiego opisów. Ausir 19:47, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for fixing up my (obviously terrible) Polish :D ... I just get frustrated waiting for someone else to create the pages. Anything at all that I've touched probably needs to be verified. Vatt`ghern and Sander. do that, but a task split between more people is easier — Game widow 09:23, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) Wonderful! I'm not sure how much fixing up pages appeals to you, but an awful lot of the pages in Kategoria:Miejsca w grze need it rather badly :D, so if you do like that sort of thing, i can certainly provide you with hours and hours of work ... but, as always, there's absolutely no obligation and the help you've already provided is excellent. — Game widow 10:34, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) ---- Witaj - jestem na wiki i thewitcher.com od jakiegoś czasu, - jestem też w ORTELIUS TEAM, który zajmuje się tworzeniem nowej, ładniejszej mapy dla Wiedźminlandu. Czy moglibyśmy wykorzystać część z Twoich herbów do naszego nowego projektu. Odpowiedź możesz umieścić na moim profilu - to jest link o naszej grupie http://www.thewitcher.com/forum/index.php?topic=23861.0#new Lambert1234 Dzięki w imieniu moim i zespołu. Lambert1234 Hej!! Słuchaj mam pytanie czy dałbyś radę zrobic herb pół Temeri pół Brugge?? Z góry dziękuje Foltest55 '' ''(Odp. na mojej dyskusjii) No wstawiłem to tak jak umiem :/ jak chcesz to możesz poprawić ;p Herb Dol Blathanna Mam prośbę, mógłbyś zrobić herb Dol Blathanna? Jeśli możesz, zasugeruj się trochę tym: Plik:Herb_Dol_Blathanna3.png Odpowiedz na mojej stronie dyskusji. SMiki55 10:02, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki! Ps.: mógłbyś zaprojektować herb Vodyanoi? Z góry dziękuję. SMiki55 10:21, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Zarzecze Witaj Mboro :). Od czasów Brugge-Temeria minęło trochę czasu a ja mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Chciałbym żebyś przedztawił mi herb Zarzecza, z twojej perspektywy. FOLTEST55 20:33, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Pod. Zarzecze Fakt. Zapomniałem o tym :) FOLTEST55 19:07, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Odp. Vodyanoi No tak, faktycznie z herbem Vodyanoi to trochę przesadziłem... PS.: Mógłbyś co nieco wytłumaczyć użytkownikowi Kamilb o rysowaniu chorągwi i heraldyce? Pozdrawiam SMiki55 08:53, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Barwa herbu W takim razie myślę, że powinno się umieścić tę informację w przypisie przy herbie. Przeciętny fan lektury Sapkowskiego raczej nie jest erudytą w kwestii heraldyki, dlatego kolor biały i informację, że herb był jednolicie srebrny może uznać za lekki dysonans, nie uważasz? Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 22:31, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Herby Nie śmiem polemizować z Twoją erudycją. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 14:29, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) Herb Akademii Imperialne w Castel Graupian oraz flaga Koviru i Poviss. Witaj, Mboro. Jeśli masz czas, mógłbyś zaprojektować herb Akademii Imperialnej w Castel Graupian, a także flagę Koviru i Poviss? Z poważaniem SMiki55 09:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Herb zamku Creigiau Szanowny Mboro. Tym razem nie piszę w sprawie stworzenia nowego herbu, lecz narysowania jednego od nowa. Chodzi mi o herb miasta Creigiau. Dysponujemy jedynie tym skanem kiepskiej jakości pochodzącym z komiksu Racja Stanu. Czy mógłbyś narysować ten herb na komputerze, aby nie odstawał jakością od reszty herbów na tej wiki? Chciałem się za to sam zabrać, ale nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiednich elementów. Myślę, że znasz się na tym lepiej odemnie. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 06:36, wrz 13, 2012 (UTC) Sądzę, że można zrobić dwie wersje - jedną z samą tarczą, czyli herb miasta, oraz drugi, ze wszystkimi elementami, jako herb rodu rycerskiego Creigiau. Ale decyzja należy do Ciebie. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 12:06, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Rozumiem, sam mam dużo spraw. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 09:10, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Szacowny Mboro. Podczas akcji gry Wiedźmin 2 nastąpiła zmiana herbu Zakonu Płonącej Róży (swoją drogą to już trzeci jego herb, oczywiście uznając Zakon za kontynuację Zakonu Białej Róży...). Nowy herb widać np. na tym zdjęciu. Nie proszę o wykonanie herbu (wiem, że masz dużo na głowie) lecz jedynie o nazwanie figury heraldycznej pod różą (co to jest? Szal? Szarfa?) - może sam zrobię herb, lecz nie wiedząc, co na nim widnieje, nie znajdę potrzebnych elementów.. PS.: W komiksie Racja Stanu pojawiła się Twoja wersja herbu Malleore - gratulacje. Widać ją na tym obrazku z komiksu, widnieje na tarczy skrzyżowanej z herbem Creigiau. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 13:47, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) No, no, no... gratulacje. Herby fantastyczne, wyglądają nawet lepiej niż w komiksie. Muszę stwierdzić, że Cię podziwiam. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:21, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) Herb Ebbing Witaj Mboro. Powtórzywszy niedawno lekturę "Wieży Jaskółki" natknąłem sie na informację, że Ebbing, choć w praktyce jest nilfgaardzką prowincją, oficjalnie jest królestwem niepodległym i autonomicznym. Sądzę, że królestwo uważające się za autonomiczne i niepodległe, nie miałoby na swojej tarczy nilfgaardzkiego słońca, tak jak Toussaint czy Maecht, też państwa formalnie autonomiczne. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 19:25, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) PS.: Jak kiedyś wspominałem, wykonałem herb Zakonu Płonącej róży z gry Wiedźmin 2. Jest dostępny tu. Jednak przy opisywaniu herbu naszły mnie dwie wątpliwości. Primo - czy taka róża nazywa się różą stojącą, czy inaczej? Secundo - czy róża jest wstęgą otoczona, czy opasana? Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 20:11, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, tak to wielkie dzieło tworzenia wiedźmińskiej heraldyki dobiegło końca, przynajmniej do wydania Opowieści ze świata Wiedźmina oraz nowej książki AS-a, zapowiadanej na koniec roku 2013. Gratulacje ;) Herb Łukomorza Szanowny Mboro. Niedawno pisałem, że dzieło tworzenia heraldyki Wiedźminlandu się zakończyło. Przypomniało mi się jednak o starym, zapyziałym królestwie niejakiego Audoena, czyli Łukomorzu, które w latach dwudziestych XIII wieku (czas trwania Mniejszego Zła) było niepodległe. Jak, według Ciebie, powinien wyglądać jego herb?SMiki55 (dyskusja) 10:56, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Ilustrowany Przewodnik po Świecie Wiedźmińskim Szacowny Mboro. Niedawno wpadłem na pomysł stworzenia Ilustrowanego Przewodnika po Świecie Wiedźmińskim. Byłby to e-book zawierający informacje o głównych bohaterach Sagi i gier, państwach Kontynentu oraz mniej i bardziej inteligentnych stworzeniach go zamieszkujących. Skłoniła mnie do tego chęć pomocy czytelnikom i graczom dopiero zaczynającym poznawanie Wiedźminlandii oraz tym, którzy lekturę Sagi mają już za sobą, ale chcieliby dowiedzieć się o świecie wykreowanym przez ASa czegoś więcej. Innym powodem chęci stworzenia Przewodnika był fakt, że coraz więcej się pojawia dzieł o Geralcie i jego świecie - gry, komiksy, a także zapowiedziane przez Wojtka Sedeńkę na początek przyszłego roku Opowieści ze świata Wiedźmina. Przy takim natłoku nowych pozycji, trzeba zadbać o jakąś spójność tych dzieł. Niestety ich twórcy nie mają zbyt kompetentnych źródeł informacji - Wikipedia w ogóle się nie nadaje (do niedawna informowała, że stolicą Cesarstwa jest Novigrad...), a Wiedźmińska Wiki coraz bardziej traci wiarygodność (przemieszanie wiadomości z książek i gier, za dużo "gdybania", nowe edycje pojawiające się z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, co uniemożliwia ich sprawdzenie...). Inne źródła, jak podręczniki do Gry Wyobraźni, dodają własne informacje, nie zaznaczając, że to tylko ich domysły (uśmiałem się niedawno, czytając podręcznik opisujący Cesarstwo - zamiast rzetelnych informacji, autorzy wypisali swoje wymysły, porównując Nilfgaard do starożytnego Rzymu. Nawet herb Maecht, wspomniany w książkach, zastąpili własnym. Tego typu błędów jest tam całkiem sporo...). Tak więc postanawiam napisać własny Przewodnik, z jasno oddzielonymi informacjami z różnych źródeł. Piszę do Ciebie z jedną prośbą. Mógłbym do stworzenia Przewodnika wykorzystać Twoje herby? Wszystkie inne dostępne w sieci zbyt odbiegają od opisów Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Z poważaniem SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:49, lis 30, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję. Herby nieoficjalne będą odpowiednio oznaczone - zamierzam użyć kolorowej czcionki. Informacje z opowiadań, Sagi i Alfabetu ASa będą wypisane czarną czcionką, dane z pierwszej części gry czcionką czerwoną, z drugiej części gry czcionką brązową, a dane z innych źródeł - w tym podpisy Twoich nieoficjalnych herbów - czcionką szarą. Na końcu Przewodnika zamieszczę przypisy, wymieniające użyte źródła. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:28, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Odp.: Flaga bandera Skellige Nie mam nic przeciwko. W Twojej wersji wygląda lepiej niż w poprzedniej :) SMiki55 (dyskusja) 18:18, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) jak ty robisz te herby? są świetne Herby na zamówienie? Hej! Chciałbym się spytać, czy te herby i flagi robisz na zamówienie z własnej woli także spoza świata wiedźmina? Aktualnie tworzę świat fantasy i będę potrzebował w przyszłości różnego rodzaju herby, głównie państw. Gdybyś był zainteresowany i chętny do ew. pomocy, odpisz mi to ci dam moj GG :) Adriannn (dyskusja) 14:20, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Blazonowanie Witaj Mboro . Cóż, znowu mam do Ciebie sprawę :) Otóż wykonałem niedawno propozycję herbu księstwa Salm - i mam mały problem z blazonowaniem. Wydaje mi się, że powinno być chyba : Tarcza ścięta. W polu górnym, srebrnym, dwie ryby czerwone stojące do siebie tyłem otoczone czerwonymi krzyżami. W polu dolnym, niebieskim, srebrna ryba i złota trąbka myśliwska w słup. Dobrze kombinuję? Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 22:06, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) SMiki55 (dyskusja) 07:50, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) Herby na tkaninie Witaj, Mboro. Zainspirowany herbami z Gry o Tron wykonanymi przez HBO, postanowiłem wykonać w podobnej konwencji herby Wiedźminlandu :) Oto efekt: HerbNovigrad.png HerbTemeria.png HerbRedania.png HerbKaedwen.png HerbAedirn.png HerbCintra.png HerbLyria_i_Rivia.png HerbKovir_i_Poviss.png HerbCaingorn.png HerbSkellige.png HerbCidaris.png HerbBremervoord.png HerbVerden.png HerbKerack.png HerbMahakam.png HerbEllander.png HerbBrugge.png HerbSodden.png HerbAngren.png HerbZarzecze.png HerbMalleore.png HerbCreyden.png HerbHołopole.png HerbAttre.png HerbPoviss.png HerbNarok.png HerbVelhad.png HerbTalgar.png HerbLyria.png HerbRivia.png HerbNilfgaard.png HerbEtolia.png HerbGemmera.png HerbGeso.png HerbMag_Turga.png HerbMetinna.png HerbNazair.png HerbRowan.png HerbVicovaro.png HerbYmlac.png HerbMaecht.png HerbEbbing.png HerbSalm.png HerbToussaint.png HerbDol_Blathanna.png HerbBrokilon.png HerbZakon Białej Róży.png HerbZakon Płonącej Róży1.png HerbZakon Płonącej Róży2.png HerbOxenfurt Uniw.png HrbCreigiau 1.png HerbAudoen.png HerbBorch Trzy Kawki.png HerbCasadei.png HerbCrispin Kameny.png HerbDonimir z Troy2.png HerbDonimir z Troy.png HerbEyck z Denesle.png HerbKot Morski.png HerbMilton de Peyrac-Peyran.png HerbPalmerin de Launfal.png HerbRavix z Czteroroga.png HerbReynart de Bois-Fresnes1.png HerbReynart de Bois-Fresnes2.png HerbRód Aubry (senior).png HerbRód Aubry (junior).png HerbRód Papebrocków.png HerbRód Thyssenidów.png HerbVratimir.png Co o tym sądzisz? SMiki55 (dyskusja) 22:37, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) Herb miejski Vergen Witaj znowu Mboro :) Dałbyś radę wykonać herb miasta Vergen na podstawie ilustracji z artbooku do gry Wiedźmin 2? Ilustrację zamieszczam poniżej. Plik:VergenCOAartbook.png Z góry dziękuję. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:04, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) PS: Jako kolor tarczy proponuję czerwień - taki kolor w grze miały rozwieszone w mieście sztandary. Jeszcze raz pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:04, sie 16, 2013 (UTC)